


Fallacious Assumption

by dreaminkwaii, markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminkwaii/pseuds/dreaminkwaii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: Prompt number:#MH013Title:Fallacious AssumptionSide Pairings (if any):slight mention of NominSummary:Our eyes have and always give us nothing but the truth. All feelings we feel - love, anger, sadness, happiness, disappointment - the eyes show them all. When one meet their other half, it'll show in their eye. With one touch on their faces, their eyes change according to the color of the other half's.





	Fallacious Assumption

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I had more to write for this story but I think it'll be sufficient for now. To the prompter, I'm sorry if the story had little to none Nomin. In my earlier draft, I planned to write a nomin angst (since I can't do it on markhyuck. I'm an angst maniac lmao) but I changed to plot all together so no nomin angst lol I would like to mention my inspiration, Yesung - Paper Umbrella's MV.

Thunder roared across Seoul city, indicating the start of what the ominous dark clouds had promised. Then came the first drops of rain, beating a violent tattoo to the small book store’s glass window. People running around, trying their best to stay dry from the unexpected pour. Mark stared out the opening, witnessing as the rain drenched everything outside. The smell of fresh earthy rain he had loved since he was small wafted in, clashing in with the sweet smell of vanilla flowers and almond coming from the old books inside the store.

            Closing his favorite book and putting it back on the shelf, Mark walked out of the small book store and stretched out his hand. The feeling from the cold rain spread on his palm, contradict to the warmth he radiated. Mark stood there, still, with the rain pouring on him. Mark closed his eyes, appreciating the beautiful sound mother nature has to offer. The sound of rain beating wildly surprisingly calming him, taking his mind off a few things stressing him out as a teenager.

            School. Friends. Future. Parents. Expectations. The list goes on but not now. Now, Mark wanted to enjoy the present, pretending as if time had stopped for him. It was until he heard loud footsteps under the rain, coming nearer to him, taking shelter under the storefront awning. Mark opened his eyes and he swore he finally understood the meaning behind ‘It feels like time stops when I’m with you’ – a sentence he often heard from romantic, melodrama.

            The boy next to him was drenched from head to toe, his hair was wet from the rain. Mark knew staring was rude, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. The boy looked so beautiful, so ethereal with his sun-kissed skin and his sweet-chocolate brown eyes. A strange feeling tugged Mark’s heartstring, sending aching pain across his chest. The pain was not in any way hurtful, but it was a sweet feeling Mark couldn’t describe. This was the first time Mark felt this way, curiosity for the beautiful boy in front of him grew each second passed.

            The boy must have felt Mark’s heated stares as he turned his head around, his eyes meeting with Mark’s sparkling ones. Just when Mark is on his way to euphoria, one thing he witnessed caused him to come crashing down back to reality. Now, the sweet pain he felt turned for the worst, he even had to put his hand on his chest to soothe the pain. The beautiful boy that had stirred so many emotions from Mark in just matter of minutes, was able to send Mark to the highest level of paradise only for him to dive to deepest pit of hell, had a different color for one of his eyes. A beautiful baby blue adorned the boy’s right eye, matching with the color of a clear sky. He saw the face of the boy contorted with worry or perhaps confusion and it took him few more seconds to finally realize – he was crying.

            Mark ran out from under the inadequate shelter, leaving the confused boy behind, letting the rain pour all over him. He ran as fast as he could, as far away as he possible, not wanting to be reminded of his failed first love. _If you can call that a first love._ Soaking in the rain, he let his head cool off from the thought of the boy he met a while ago. _He already have a soulmate, so why am I like this? What is this feeling I’m experiencing?_ Mark asked the same questions over and over again to himself but not even one of them was answered.

            That night Mark slept with the image of the beautiful boy, falling deeper for his captivating brown-blue eyes.

+

The school bell rang and as usual, Mark sprinted out from his class, ignoring all the calls from his childhood friend, Jeno. It wasn’t his intention to ignore all the invitations Jeno made – asking Mark to join him in hanging out with another set of friends from another school – but Mark simply couldn’t resist the jewels his favorite small bookstore has to offer. Rare old books unlike the new commercial ones sold in a bigger store were Mark’s favorite and reading them was his guilty pleasure. He could spend hours reading only to come back for more.

            The sweet smell of vanilla and almonds wafted to his nose, as if greeting and welcoming his return. A smile bloomed on his face as he made way to his favorite shelf, picking out the book he had read yesterday and sitting in his favorite place. It wasn’t only until recently the store owner placed a small reading table and chair for Mark to sit. Mark’s frequent visits to his humble store warmed his heart and every now and then, the store owner would look forward to Mark’s visit.

            The store bell chimed, indicating someone had came in to the store but Mark was long gone in his own world. He didn’t even notice someone had pull a chair next to him, hands empty and just sat next to him for hours on end. Swimming in a sea of poetic words, basking in the emotions the writer put forth to. The world he witness, the world the writers wished to show him was one of the most exciting things he experienced. How he wish he could show Jeno the beauty of reading, but everyone has their own preferences and forcing his ideal on someone is not what Mark wants to do. It’ll be better for the other person to enjoy and fall in love with reading as much as he did, giving them something to be in common with. Mark closed his book after spending hours of reading. The world outside was already dark with the moon and stars adorning the night sky. Putting his book back to where it was, Mark had on home.

            Tomorrow, he’ll come to the store and continue to indulge himself in that captivating world again.

+

“Are you really going to brush me off again?” Jeno placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, half gripping him, so he couldn’t run away like he always did. “Mark, this is like the 7th time I asked today. Are you really going to be like this?”

            “I’m so sorry Jeno. Just this once, please. Next time I’ll follow anywhere you want to hang out. I swear. Please.” Mark pleaded with his hands clasped together, rubbing them in a motion as if begging Jeno to understand his predicament. He really wanted to join his friend for once but the book he read yesterday was just so good and only a few pages left for him to finish it. Seeing as Jeno is not giving in to him, Mark’s mind reeled out the most acceptable conditions that could satisfy both Mark and Jeno. “Okay, how about this. Since there are a few more pages left, I’ll read it and then join you guys later on. I swear. Give me the location and I’ll speed read and run like the wind to where ever you are.”

            Jeno seemed reluctant, suspecting his childhood friend’s statement of ‘few more pages’. “How many is your few more pages, Mark? Years of being your friend, I finally know our term of ‘few more pages’ aren’t the same.”

            “It’s like 20 or 30 more pages.” Mark too was unsure, but nothing hurts less than a little white lie. “I swear.”

            “Fine but –” Before Jeno could finish what he said, Mark sped off faster than the world’s fastest man – Usain Bolt. “You better keep your promise…” Jeno trailed off, shaking his head side to side seeing his friend’s behavior. He took out his phone, tapping on a messaging app and a contact with the name Jaemin love appeared on his screen. He tapped on the keyboard, writing something along the line ‘he said he’ll come later’ and hit send. A reply came seconds later, ‘okay, I’ll tell my friend’ message appeared on his screen. Not wanting to extend the conversation any longer – they are seeing each other later – he locked his phone’s screen and stared down outside the hallway’s windows. Mark was leaving the school’s premises, letting his feet take him to his safe haven.

            The familiar scent sent him over the moon, he happily skipped to his usual shelf, pulling out the book he had been reading and settling in his place. Again, the store bell chimed but Mark was too absorbed with finishing his book. He had promised Jeno and promises with Jeno will always be kept. When he flipped through the pages, trying to find the last page he had read yesterday, his eyes landed on a small drawing next to the page number. A small drawing of the sun was left to mark the page. Mark knew the drawing indicated it was the exact same page where he had left off. Delightful he didn’t need to waste time to search for it anymore, Mark continued on reading, not even questioning the very existence of the small sun drawn. The small drawing of the sun appeared a few days ago, on every book he had read and on every page he had left off.

            The minute he was done, his phone screen lit up, a message from Jeno came in. Mark closed the book, tears pooled in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the ending of it and picked up his phone. Unlocking the screen, he read Jeno ‘you don’t need to come’ message and panic rose inside him. Is Jeno mad at him? _Shit, what time is it?_ Half past 8. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Mark recited, as if the word was a mantra that could solve his problem right now. He had left Jeno hanging on their promise, a promise he himself made to Jeno. “Pick up the phone, Jeno.” He muttered under his breath, dialing his best friend’s number countless times only to be forwarded to the voicemail box.

            “Was the book good?” An unfamiliar voice asked him, but Mark was too preoccupied with his own problem he didn’t bother to look up to meet the other person’s eyes.

            “Yeah. It was so good.” He replied, still fiddling with his phone, trying to reach Jeno whom he thought was mad at him. “You should read it.” He absentmindedly suggested.

            “I did. I started yesterday.” The other voice replied, “And I’m already half way through it.” There was a hint of boasting in his tone. Not the usual tone people used to show how good they were but more like a tone to say, ‘I did a good job, right?’ ‘Praise me’ “No wonder you like reading that book.”

            But Mark was to dense to catch on it. “Really. That’s cool. Yeah, I like to read anyway.” Not once did his eyes left his phone. “I gotta go.” Mark said as he gathered all his stuff and placed the book back on its shelf. His only chance to make amends to Jeno is tomorrow.

            He dreaded the idea of Jeno ignoring him for this slip up he did.

+

“Dude, which part of I said it’s okay don’t you understand?” Jeno barked, getting annoyed at his friend’s constant pestering of apologies and whining. “I’m fine. I don’t mind. For real.” Jeno shook Mark’s shoulder, trying to reach the sincere words to his friend. Words of ‘I don’t mind’ showered Mark nonstop and Jeno planned to keep it that way until Mark finally understand he really didn’t mind. It wasn’t like it was him who was eager for Mark to come, it was his soulmate’s best friend – a very crucial information Jeno didn’t add.

            “Really?” Mark finally stopped apologizing, his shoulder still violently shook by Jeno. “You’re not mad?”

            “Is shoulder shaking not enough for you? Should I slap you next?”

            The friendly threat from Jeno earned a chuckle from Mark. “Okay. Okay.” Mark was finally convinced. “I get it.”

            “You really came all the way to my class just for this? Have you forsaken your ritual of going to the book store? Is this really Mark Lee?”

            “Nah, dude. I’m going now. Just need to make sure my friend is good.”

            “ _The_ Mark Lee actually thought about me and putting his favorite book store behind? I really should’ve pretended to be mad. Then maybe you’ll come hang out with me once in a while.”

            “You don’t need to.” Mark placed a reassuring hand on Jeno’s shoulder, “You just earned a free Mark Lee coupon. With only a message sent, Mark Lee will come running to Lee Jeno under any circumstances whatsoever.” Mark tone of voice resembled a home shopping channel host, making Jeno laugh, his eyes curved in a crescent moon shape. “I gotta go now. New books are waiting for me.”

            “New books or a hidden lover?” Jeno teased.

            “How about both?” Mark joked, leaving behind Jeno to head towards his safe haven – the small book store he had been spending most of his times in.

            Arriving at the book store entrance, the familiar scent wafted to him, the familiar view flooded him except there was a stranger sitting next to his usual spot. Peeping from in between the book shelf, Mark slowly made his way to the reading table, all while keeping his eyes on the back of the stranger. Pulling out random books from a shelf nearby, he pulled out a chair and awkwardly sat next to the stranger. No one ever stayed in this bookstore just to read old books, especially a teenager like this stranger. Mark felt like he had seen the stranger before but couldn’t put his finger on it. He brushed off the feeling, opening the book he had randomly pulled out. He read the words over and over again, trying to focus on the writings but somehow the stranger beside him was able to arouse his curiosity.

            Sitting beside each other on the cramped reading table, at times their shoulder would brush against each other but neither of them minded it. Their hands were shy away from each other, on single movement and Mark could touch the stranger’s hand. Hours passed by, but Mark only managed to read past three pages, mind too preoccupied of the stranger. His eyes would occasionally peek at the boy beside him, only managed to gaze not past his shoulder. Anymore and Mark knew he couldn’t be subtle about it. His mind suddenly remembered the other day, when it was pouring rain. He had found the most beautiful boy ever in his life. His heart was pounding like crazy, wishing for the boy to be his but the different color of his eyes was evident the boy wasn’t meant to be his.

            Mark heaved a heavy sigh, placing a soothing hand on his aching chest. The beautiful boy – his Adonis – affected him more than he should. It was only mere seconds, but Mark had fallen so deep for the boy it was crazy. Even though he knew his Adonis belonged to someone else, but his desire to see the boy again grew so much. _I want to see him again._ Mark wished.

            The boy next to him stretched his hands, letting out a groan as he did it. “Is the book you’re reading good?” the boy next to him asked, tapping on the page Mark was on, probably trying to get Mark’s attention. “I noticed you’ve been reading the same page for half an hour now.”

            “Yeah, it’s good but I kinda have some things on my mind.” Mark confessed, the image of the sun-kissed boy he met before flooded his mind.

            The boy nodded, responding to Mark’s reply. “Maybe a cup of coffee would make it better.” The boy stated, and Mark finally turned his head around to meet the boy’s eyes. “Want to make a quick stop to the coffee shop nearby?”

            Mark’s eyes widen with surprise. He knew the boy sitting next to him, he had met him before. The sun-kissed skin, those beautiful sweet-chocolate brown and baby blue sky eyes. The boy had haunted Mark for most nights since the day he laid eyes on him, sending him to euphoria only to plunge him in the pits of sorrow. Now the boy who showed him both heaven and hell was in front of him, talking to him, asking him out for coffee. Mark didn’t know what to do. He had brainwashed himself to give up on the boy but for him to pop up like this, Mark’s determination wavered.

            “Uh…” Was the only intelligent reply Mark could muster, dumbfounded to know his Adonis had been siting next to him for hours all while he was thinking of him. His mouth agape, trying so hard to properly agree to the boy’s invitation. “Um…” He recited the word Yes over and over again in his mind, hands fisted as he tried so hard to verbally said it, but his next word disappoint him. “Huh.” _Shit Mark Lee!_

            “You’re cute.” The boy chuckled, his nose scrunched up in the cutest way possible Mark had seen anyone did. “Can I take that as a yes?”

            “Uhuh.” Mark had to mentally slap himself for that stupid reply. “I mean, yeah. Sure.” Mark was more than thankful his reply came out better than he had expected.

            The boy drew a small sun next to the number of the page he was in, a drawing Mark knew from the book he had read yesterday. “Wait.” Mark left his sit and sprinted to the shelf which have the book, flipping it to the sun-drawn page. “Did you draw this too?” Mark asked, bringing the book to the reading table.

            A faint blush decorated the boy’s face as he slightly nodded to Mark’s question. “Yeah. I noticed you didn’t leave any mark on your last read and I thought it’ll make it easier for you to keep track of it.”

            Mark pieced two and two together and he made a conclusion to the reason behind the boy’s action. No one would normally observe a stranger’s last read and for them to mark the page too, _there must be some other ulterior motive_. The boy looked up and their eyes met once again. The contrast between brown and blue was so evident, tugging at his heartstring so bad. Mark brushed off his conclusion, knowing very well the boy already met his soulmate, why would he bother with a bookworm.

            The walk to the coffee shop was pleasantly thrilling for Mark. His Adonis was more than just a beautiful appearance. The boy had a beautiful heart and a beautiful mind. Mark knew it was wrong for him to feel the way he felt but he couldn’t help but fell deeper for the boy. They arrived at the coffee shop nearby and went straight to the counter to order. The boy ordered hot chocolate caramel and Mark couldn’t stop thinking how the drink suits him. Mark settled for today’s special, given he hadn’t had a favorite drink.

            “What’s your name?” The boy asked after they settled down on a small table near the window after the barista completed their drinks.

            “It’s Mark. Mark Lee.” Mark’s lips curved into a smile, flashing the boy his award-winning smile – a smile that has won the hearts of the people around him. Believe it or not, Mark was famous in his school. With the perfect academic and an athletic body, a gentleman manner that his father had taught him since he was small and a kind heart his mother raised – Mark was more sought out by the students of his school. If it wasn’t for his constant disappearing – sprinting to his favorite bookstore as soon as the bell rung – and instead he actually socialize with the others, he’d probably have a fan club dedicated for him.

            “Mark Lee.” His name rolled out the boy’s tongue as a beautiful smile bloomed on his face. “Nice name you got there. My name’s Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.”

            _Donghyuck… Even his name is beautiful._ Mark could feel his heartbeat beating furiously at the name of the boy in front of him. He had to bite down his tongue, preventing from a flirtatious compliment escaped his lips. “Donghyuck huh.” Mark tried to say it nonchalantly but seeing Donghyuck blushing furiously from hearing Mark calling his own name made Mark delirious. _Can you freaking stop Mark Lee! They guy already have his own soulmate._ Mark tried so hard to convince himself that the boy and him just weren’t meant to be but not when the boy kept blushing every single time they made eye contact, shy smiles decorating his face and embarrass laugh rung the air.

            “I really like you.” Donghyuck confessed, his face colored in violent shades of pink.

            Mark couldn’t hold it in anymore. He snapped.

            “Don’t you think your soulmate will probably be disappointed to know your flirting with another guy like this.” Mark fisted his hand, trying to so hard to control his anger. “No. If I was your soulmate right now, I’d be so disappointed.” Truthfully, Mark was over the moon knowing Donghyuck was interested in him but the thought of the boy’s own soulmate out there, not knowing he was flirting with someone else made Mark guilty. “Thank you for the coffee though.”

            Once again he was sent to the highest paradise only to plummet to the deepest hell.

+

“You’re here again?” Mark’s face appeared behind Jeno’s dorm’s door, something he often saw as of late. Jeno had another guest in his dorm room – more like his soulmate – but Jeno didn’t have the heart to turn Mark away seeing the pitiful look on Mark’s face. Plus, it started to rain outside. Knowing Mark, he’d probably didn’t bring any umbrella with him. “Come in, dude.”

            “Who’s there, Jen?” An unfamiliar voice came from inside of Jeno’s dorm, “Your friend?” Mark eyes met with the unfamiliar stranger and he noticed how the color of his eyes were different. He turned around to look at his childhood friend and the guy too had the same set of color eyes as the stranger. Amber and hazel. They may looked the same, but the colors are different. It was such a subtle difference Mark hadn’t noticed it for the longest time. It was only until he met Jeno’s other half did he noticed it.  
            “Yeah. Mark Lee. Now that you mention it, you once asked me to bring him to our hang outs, right Jaem?” Jeno stated, raising his eyebrow. Mark and Jaemin were in the same room, looking so confused and weirded out at each other.

            “Do I know you?” Mark asked, knowing someone he had never seen knew about him almost creeped him out. He tried to be positive, maybe Jeno told the guy about him or showed photos to him but that didn’t justify his invitations to one of their hang outs.

            “Not me though.” Jaemin replied, “Apparently, my best friend do.”

            “Best friend?” Yet another stranger Mark had never knew but knows about him.

            “Yeah but he didn’t tell me the reason to invite you though. Lately he had been pretty down unlike before. He was pretty cheerful and talkative, a happy virus if one should label him. One day, he told me he had found his soulmate, leaving the school every day with a smile on his face but now…” Jaemin trailed off. “Not so much…”

            From the way Jaemin described him, the guy must have been an innocent guy, getting all excited after finding his soulmate. A feeling Mark couldn’t relate. “Well,” he started, “I wish him good luck.”

            Jaemin sighed, “He needed that. Thanks Mark.”

            Jaemin ominous reply aroused the curiosity inside Mark. _Why?_ “Does he usually found the wrong guy, I mean, not the one he thought the other person is?” Mark tried his hardest to sugar-coat his words, not wanting to jinx the unknown boy. It was common for people to get all excited because they thought they had found their soulmate and it was even more common for the said people to get their heart broken from the fallacious assumption.

            “No. Not that. I’m afraid if the guy would get the wrong idea, thinking my friend got a soulmate already.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Jaemin seemed reluctant to talk about it, eyes fleeting to Jeno’s every once in a while before finally caving in. “You see, the guy got an odd eye since he was small.”

            “An odd eye?” Mark questioned, “You mean, one of those medical cases where the other person’s eye is a different color from the other?” He had read about the condition before, but never before he had seen it with his own eyes.

            “Yeah.” Jaemin nodded enthusiastically, his eyes wide open. “That’s it. He had one brown eye and one blue eye.”

            Something clicked inside Mark’s mind and he quickly got reminded to Donghyuck’s brown-blue eyes. It was crazy, but he couldn’t stop thinking that the Donghyuck he knew and Jaemin’s best friend is the same person. “This is kinda random but,” Mark stopped, having second thoughts about this question he wanted to ask Jaemin. _It doesn’t hurt to ask._ “Is you best friend’s name… Donghyuck?”

            Jaemin’s eyes widen in surprise, “Yeah, that’s him. What’s this. So you do know him.” His surprised expression was replaced with a smile stretching across his face. “The world is so small.” But as soon as he said that, the smile was gone, and his face contorted with confusion. “Perhaps, the soulmate Donghyuck mentioned before… Could it be you?”

            Realization dawned on Mark and he sprinted out of Jeno’s dorm as fast as he could. In the far distance, he could hear Jeno’s yelling out ‘Your welcome’ to him but his mind was now all filled with Donghyuck – his Adonis. He was rash in scolding Donghyuck before, not knowing full well the medical conditions he had. Mark didn’t know any other way to find him, nor was he willing to run all the way back to Jeno’s dorm and ask Jaemin about Donghyuck’s whereabouts but deep inside his heart, he somehow knew Donghyuck would be _there_.

            Mark’s feet lead him to the small book store, the first time he had met Donghyuck. A figure came in to his view, a figure he had been so frantically and desperately want to meet. The figure was leaning on the store’s door frame, taking shelter from the rain under the store front awning. His eyes widen as soon as he saw Mark, drenched under the pouring rain and out of breath. Just as Donghyuck wanted to walk up to Mark, Mark yelled out “Stay there!” to him. “Stay there and hear me out first.” Mark stood under the pouring rain, looking at the only one who had stirred so many emotions from him with loving eyes. He had loved everything about the boy in front of him – his sun-kissed skin, the warmth he radiated, the drawing he done for Mark inside all the books he had read, the shy smiles and pink blushes earned from the short talk they had, and most importantly his eyes. It was always a mystery to Mark as to why had loved both eye colors of the boy’s, thinking the other belonged to some other person but now all of it was finally answered. It wasn’t someone else’s, it was the boy’s all along. It had always been his and forever will be. Mark had completely fallen for the boy. Gathering his courage to correct his past mistake, Mark yelled out, “I’m sorry about before. I’m sorry for bursting out at you like that. Please let me start over again.”

            Eyes blurred from the heavy rain, but Mark could’ve swore Donghyuck shed a tear before nodding at his proposal.

            “My name is Mark. Mark Lee.” Mark extended his hand, heart beating wildly, waiting for Donghyuck to come to him.

           Donghyuck walked closer to him, standing with him under the heavy pour. “I’m Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.” Donghyuck took Mark’s hand in his, feeling the warmth from the latter spread on his palm. Before Donghyuck could continue on, Mark pulled on his arm, running around in glee.

            Mark wanted nothing but for the boy in his hand to stay with him, forever. Even if forever seemed so far away but they’ll make this work.

+

The warm air from Mark’s apartment took away the coldness they both felt from running around under the rain. Sitting on Mark’s bed, both are now warm and snug after a hot shower and a mug of steaming cocoa in their hands. Donghyuck was wearing Mark’s hoodie, a constant blush was evident on his face, a contrast to his warm skin. They both let the awkwardness hung the air, sipping on their cocoa faster than normally one should. At times, their eyes would meet and both shy away from the contact. Mark eyes fleeted to the boy next to him, seeing him in his hoodie and nothing else made Mark insane. Putting his and Donghyuck’s hot mug to the side table, he called out to Donghyuck. His voice came out as a low groan and he found it cute how the boy tensed up, probably embarrassed at the tone Mark used to call out his name.

            “Donghyuck, look at me.”

            Donghyuck slowly turned, his eyes looking up to Mark’s and the stares sent butterflies down.

            “We should find out about _it_ now, shouldn’t we.” Mark suggested, they need to confirm their feelings – this attraction they felt towards each other. _Whether we are each other’s soulmate or not._

            Donghyuck nodded. One small touch on their faces and it will confirm it all. Donghyuck closed his eyes, waiting for Mark’s fingers to caress his face.

            Seeing the boy flutter his eyes closed, Mark couldn’t help but do what he want. Cupping the boy’s beautiful face inside his hands, Mark planted a gentle kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. The boy probably didn’t expect this because as soon as Mark pulled away, Donghyuck’s eyes widen with surprise.

            Mark saw as the baby blue in Donghyuck’s eyes swirled and mixed with his jet-black color. Unlike any other partner that had their eye color replaced with their soulmate’s, Mark’s and Donghyuck’s eye color swirled with each other – Donghyuck with a brown-jet black and blue-jet black eyes while Mark had jet black-blue and jet black-brown in each of their eyes.

            Donghyuck’s breath hitched as he saw his soulmate’s eyes – the image of him reflected perfectly inside his eyes and the colors swirled complementing each other. Donghyuck placed a hand on Mark’s face, cupping his cheek and said, “We can just touch each other like this, you know.”

            “I know but I wanted to kiss you.”

            Mark’s straightforward confession made Donghyuck blushed. Mark slowly lowered Donghyuck on to the bed and peppered Donghyuck with kisses. Soon, Mark’s lips was against Donghyuck plump ones, getting bolder with every kiss. Donghyuck returned the kisses, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck, pulling Mark closer to him. Mark nestled himself on top of Donghyuck, tongue skillfully tracing every nook inside Donghyuck’s mouth. Breaking the kisses and the string of saliva connected them, Mark whispered inside Donghyuck’s ears sweet nothings, sending Donghyuck to euphoria.

            That night, the moon and stars were the only witness to their sinful desire. Tangled limbs, connected heart and bonded souls.


End file.
